Dead Island: Epidemic
Dead Island: Epidemic was a game in the Dead Island series of games, a follow-up to both Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. The game was being developed by Stunlock Studios using the Unity game engine. It was published by Deep Silver. The game has been canceled. Unlike previous Dead Island games, Epidemic is a Multiplayer Online Battle Arena, or MOBA, pitting multiple 4 player teams against hordes of zombies (PvE) as well as against each other (PvP) in a battle for supplies. To date PvP is only available in a three-team free-for-all (4v4v4) mode, though a two-team (4v4) mode is plannedI think you should reconsider 4v4v4 - Dead Island: Epidemic forums. Plot After the events of Dead Island, John Sinamoi escapes from the horrors of Banoi Island, making his way to Amaia Island to find safety. Unfortunately, Amaia has been struck by the same Kuru virus which caused the outbreaks on Banoi Island, Narapela Island and Palanai Island, and Sinamoi soon finds himself surrounded by zombies and other infected. As John braces himself for his seemingly inevitable death he is unexpectedly rescued by a group of survivors, who start "tearing up the infected like a pack of wild dogs" using scavenged and makeshift weapons, saving Sinamoi's life. Sinamoi discovers that his rescuers are themselves infected, but unlike the normal mindless hordes "the virus is making them stronger, smarter." He decides to stay with these new survivors, and help them as they gather supplies and fend off the undead. Gameplay Dead Island: Epidemic is played from a third-person overhead isometric perspective. The player controls one of several selectable characters, initiating special attacks and moving via the keyboard, while initiating basic attacks and aiming via the mouse. Specific objectives vary depending on the mode of combat, but in all modes Walkers, Infected, and various Special Zombies spawn and attack the player, and must be killed or avoided. Various items can be obtained via combat, either in the course of gameplay or as a reward for completing certain tasks. Items can be anything from crafting components to weapons to Blueprints. Outside of combat modes, the player is returned to the " }|Crib|Crib}}", where they can manage inventory, select characters, or craft weapons and other items. Items and character unlocks can also be purchased via an in-game currency, obtained either during combat modes or by purchasing directly using real-world currency. Enemies Many enemies from previous Dead Island games return in Dead Island: Epidemic, including Walkers, Screamers, Floaters, Rams and Suiciders. The behavior or abilities of certain enemies may vary from those of previous games. Additionally, at least one new Special Zombie has been introduced by Epidemic: the Puller. Pullers are heavily mutated enemies which move about on all fours, similar to how a crab moves. The mutation has also dramatically increased the length of their tongue, simultaneously strengthening the muscle and giving the Puller prehensile control over it. This allows Pullers to use their tongues to grab victims and pull them towards them, thus their name. Characters Dead Island: Epidemic currently features 25 playable characters, in three different variations Survivor, Armored, and Mutated. *'Survivor' characters are the standard version of the character as it is initially available. *'Armored' characters are those which have resisted the more dehumanizing effects of their infection, equipping themselves with scavenged and makeshift armor to aid in fought the undead. *'Mutated' characters have allowed the infection to alter them further, retaining their free will but gaining inhuman enhancements and abilities. List of characters Closing Down On September 15th 2015 Deep Silver announced that on October 15th the game would cease development and servers would be shut down.http://steamcommunity.com/games/222900/announcements/detail/96055326934074542 No other information was released by Deep Silver; all owners of the game received a large discount in the online in game item store prior to the shutdown. The letter by Deep Silver said: Trailer : Gallery Gallery= Dead island epidemic - crib 2014-03-27 20-39-35-49.jpg|The old Crib interface, showing several characters, including Wanta new_crib.jpg|New Crib introduced in later patch Dead-island-epidemic-screenshot-4.jpg Dead-island-epidemic-003.jpg Gc-chars.jpg|Artwork of characters featured at GamesCom 2014 DIE Badass pack poster.png|Double-sided poster included in DI:E Badass starter pack retail |-|Wallpapers= Amber Survivor.jpg|Amber Armored Amber.jpg|Armored Amber Mutated Amber.jpg|Mutated Amber Berg Survivor.jpg|Berg Armored Berg.jpg|Armored Berg Mutated Berg.jpg|Mutated Berg Isys Survivor.jpg|Isys Armored Isys.jpg|Armored Isys Mutated Isys.jpg|Mutated Isys Bryce Survivor.jpg|Bryce Armored Bryce.jpg|Armored Bryce Mutated Bryce.jpg|Mutated Bryce SamB.jpg|Sam B XianMei.jpg|Xian Mei Wanta.jpg|Wanta Charlie.jpg|Charlie Fuse.jpg|The Fuse Hailey.jpg|Hailey Roy Becker.jpg|Roy Becker Voltage.jpg|Voltage Mr_White.jpg|Mr. White Septian.jpg|Septian Hermann.jpg|Hermann Allie.jpg|Allie Rico.jpg|Rico Isys.jpg|Isys SamB 2.jpg|Sam B Wanta 2.jpg|Wanta DIE_WideScreen_HD.jpg|Open beta |-|Videos= Dead Island Epidemic - Gameplay Trailer Dead Island Epidemic - Open Beta Trailer |-|User videos= Dead Island Epidemic Amber Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Mutated Amber Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Mutated Berg Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Mutated Bryce Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Armored Bryce Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Mutated Isys Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) Dead Island Epidemic Armored Isys Gameplay - HD - Max Settings (Closed Beta) References External links *Official Website *Official Stunlock Studios Website *Official Deep Silver Website es:Dead Island: Epidemic Category:Video game Category:Dead Island: Epidemic